Diary of a Lab Rat
by Johto Gunner
Summary: During the chaos of the Kanto Civil war, a young resistance fighter finds a young girl's diary...
1. Entry 00

**Diary of a Lab Rat**

**And now for something completely different. Just a little something I've been working on... I had the idea in my head for a good while and was heavily inspired by an old fic called "Lab Dairies."**

**I hope the beginning isn't too confusing.**

**Entry 00**

Cheers filled the streets of Cerulean City as the Armed Rocket Corp retreated from its borders with members of the victorious Red Faction movement nipping at their heels. The city, like most large cities of Kanto, had been under martial law since the Rockets took control of the government four years ago. Now, after years of hardships and abuse, the people of Cerulean City ran into the streets and celebrated their freedom.

"Where the hell is Gunner?!" A relatively short, blonde woman dressed in body armor shouted as she pushed through the cheering crowd. "Gunner? GUNNER! Hey Dumbass!" She sounded as she searched for her companion. "Dammit! That idiot must have gotten himself killed during the final into the city. I knew I should've kept a better eye on him." She sighed.

"Hey Scorcher! What's wrong?" Another Red Faction member said as he wrapped his arm around her skinny neck. "Sit back, grab a beer and celebrate! We kicked ARC's collective asses!"

"I'm looking for Gunner!" Scorcher responded. "I lost sight of him during the battle and you know how useless that guy is without me." She sighed.

"Oh… right! I guess you didn't hear, Gunny was found somewhere on Route 9 near the power plant."

"What?!" Scorcher exclaimed. "What was he doing there?"

"Maybe it's best if you ask him yourself. I hear he's talk with the Commander in the Pokémon Gym-" Scorcher swiftly dashed off towards the gym, pushing and shoving anyone who got in her way.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

A Red Faction member sat down near the Cerulean Gym pool with his Partner Pokémon, Voltage the Raichu sitting right next to him nibbling on a poffin. In his hands he held a small, pink notebook that was lightly stained with blood. He glanced over to his Raichu who glanced back and happily cried "Rai!" before it proceeded to take another bite out of the poffin. "Must be nice not to have a care in the world… eh Volt?" He chuckled.

He once more looked at the book in his hands and struggled to make sense of what he had witnessed. The more the thought about, the less sense it made and angrier he got trying to figure it out. He kept mumbling the same word over and over again in almost a hypnotic fashion. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… The hell was she sorry for?" He muttered to himself.

The door behind him opened as Scorcher rushed into the room, her face red with both exhaustion and anger. "GUNNER!" She screamed.

Gunner turned around and greeted the woman with a smile. "Oh hey Scorcher. Where have you been?"

"Where have I been? Where the hell have you been?" Scorcher shouted. "You disappeared during the final push and I thought those freaks of nature killed you!"

Gunner looked back at the book he held in his hands as he remembered how they got separated. In a last ditch effort to hold on to the city, the ARC soldiers suddenly unleashed a small horde of half-human, half-Pokémon hybrids onto the Red Faction fighters. Not soon after being deployed into battle, some of the Poké-humans turned on their own team and started attacking and killing ARC soldiers while others went on a mindless rampage, killing all that stood in their way, even their own kind. During the confusion, Gunner was separated from the rest of his team.

"You were worried about me?" Gunner asked with a smile.

"No changing the subject!" Scorcher shouted clenching her hands into a pair of fists. "What happened during the fight? Where did you disappear to? And where did you get that book from?"

Gunner was about to answer when the sound of a door creaking open suddenly filled the room as Nurse Joy slowly entered from the other side of the gym. "Gunner!" She called. "The patient is in stable condition… but we don't know for how long. Would you to see her?"

Gunner quickly got to his feet and ran towards to door the nurse was standing in front of with his partner, Voltage quickly following behind him. "Gunner! Wait up!" Scorcher shouted as she too chased after him. "I'm not done talking with you yet! The hell is going on? Get back here, you bastard!" She screamed.

"Is she okay, Nurse Joy?" Gunner asked as he approached the pink haired nurse.

"Given the condition she's in? She's lucky to be breathing." Joy sighed as she motioned for the two to follow her. "As I said before, however, she is stable for the moment and we're doing everything we can to bring to back to full health per your request."

"What patient? Who are you talking about?" Scorcher asked. "Someone got hurt during the fight?"

"…Something like that." Gunner responded.

Nurse Joy took the two to a small infirmary filled with war tanks and medical equipment. This room was used by the former gym leader and her gym's trainers to restore their Pokémon to full health after a Pokémon battle. However, instead of an injured water-Pokémon, a small team of doctors were working to keep a strange looking girl alive. This girl was covered from head to tail in yellow fur and had a small muzzle with a black, button nose and red furred cheeks. Two pointy, black tipped ears poked threw her long dark hair and her tail looked a lot like the lightning bolt shaped tail of a Pikachu, only a lot bigger.

"G-Gunner! What the hell is that thing doing here?!" Scorcher asked as she drew a pistol from her leg holster.

Gunner quickly grab the weapon and forced it out of her hands. "Easy, Scorch. I rescued this girl from-"

"You what?!" Scorcher shrieked as she grabbed a second handgun from the holster on her hip.

"Please keep your voice down." Nurse Joy sighed as she watched Voltage suddenly climb on Scorchers back and cover her mouth with his paws while Gunner once again disarmed her. "This is delegate work we're doing here and we don't need any more distractions."

"Okay, then we'll continue this conversation outside then!" Scorcher said as she tossed the annoying rodent of her back and grabbed Gunner's arm. "Come on, Gunny.

"Wait, there's something I need to ask Nurse Joy!" Gunner cried as he was forced out of the room.

"Too bad!" Scorcher exclaimed.

Once they were out of the infirmary, Scorcher turned to Gunner and glared at him before she took the pink notebook from his hands. "Okay Gunny, now answer! What the hell is going on here? What is that girl? Why did you save her? And what is with this book? You've been holding onto it like it was some previous treasure!"

Gunner looked at the book then looked back at the door of the infirmary. "I…I only wish I knew." Gunner sighed. "I found that girl surrounded by ARC grunts protecting an Absol looking boy. She told the boy to run as she unleashed Discharge. She was able to kill a few however she was attacked and severely wounded by a Sandslash guy wearing an ARC grunt uniform." Gunner rubbed his temple before looking back his friend.

"So you decided to step in and kill Sandslash, saving their and brought her back here?" Scorcher asked.

"Pretty much. Though it was a lot harder than that." Gunner sighed.

"I can imagine." Scorcher laughed as she pictured Gunner struggling to carry the half-dead Pikachu girl while Voltage play with her tail. "I heard you were speaking with the Commander and now I know why. So what did say about this?"

"Not much… he wants her dead. Plain and simple." Gunner explained.

"Then why is she here?" Scorcher asked placing a hand her hip.

"Uh…" Gunner asked as he looked at Voltage as if the little chu was going to him. "…Did you know that Raichu are capable of finding electricity in the ground? They use their tails to dig deep an-"

"The Commander doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No he doesn't." Gunner blurted out as his friend buried her head in her hands.

"You're an idiot!" She exclaimed jabbing Gunner's face. "Are you forgetting that we were attacked and almost killed by those monsters? What if she recovers and goes on a killing spree?"

"Well anything better than letting our only lead on the ARC's plans die." Gunner said as he covered his face. "When I found that girl, she almost died protecting a young mon and I found this sticking out of her pocket." He pointed to the pink notebook Scorcher had in her hands.

Feeling curious, Scorcher decided to see what the big deal was and opened it up, reading only the inside of cover. The cover's inside only had one small passage written inside it. The passage read "Margaret Oranroot, Age: 14."

"So this is some kid's diary?" Scorcher groaned rubbing her forehead. "Great! This is exactly what we needed to win to the war! A teenage girl rambling on about boys, high school and cheerleading." She said as she tossed the book aside.

Voltage quickly jumped up and grabbed the book in his mouth before dropping down on all fours and wagging his long tail like a dog. Gunner sighed as he forced the Raichu's mouth open and retried the diary. "If only you were a normal Raichu." He sighed as he turned to face his comrade. "This might be exactly what we need, Scorch. I'm positive that this diary belongs to that Pika-girl! She used to be human however the Rockets robbed her of her humanity."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" The blonde woman responded. "Why would Rockets pluck people from off the streets, transform them and force them to fight in a war they probably don't any part of? That's not how you build an army."

"I-I don't know…" Gunner groaned "That's something that's been bugging me since the attack, among other questions…" He once more looked at the book before he opened it and sat down. "but I'm almost certain that this little book holds clues to what their planning."

Scorcher sighed in defeat as she sat next to Gunner. "I hope you're wrong about this Gunner… because something tells me I don't have the stomach to handle what they've been up too."

** Before anyone asks, here's how the story will be. It'll start out with Margaret giving us a short summary and than it'll dive into a flashback with Margaret as the main character.**

**I hope this chapter was okay and it isn't too confusing. If it is, please let me know now.**

**Oh and Scorcher and Gunner are kind of background characters. They're trying to make sense of everthing Margaret writes about and figure out exactly what the ARC is planning. Along the way, we'll see the formation of the Armed Rocket Corp, the coup the overthrew the Kanto government and the birth of the Red Faction resistance movement among other events.**

**And if you didn't already know, I'm a fan of the Red Faction video games. ;)**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it**

**Gunner out.**


	2. Entry 01

**Sorry for the wait everyone. My old computer kinda died on me. Good thing I have a USB with all my stories on it.  
**

**Okay so I hope this chapter's narrative isn't too confusing. I'm experimenting with how I write this story and want to see how this style works.**

**Entry 01**

_Date: Dec 2__nd __(At least, I think it's the second)_

"_It's ironic that after all this time and after everything that has happened to me that I honestly don't know where to begin or what to write about first. The last time I remember was coming down a fever and being rushed to the hospital. I kept fading in and out of conciseness and I barely remember anything that the doctors said to my parents. When I finally did wake up, I found myself strapped to a stretcher in some odd lab with the doctors sticking needles into my arm. I was feeling woozy and my stomach felt like it was doing back-flips."_

"_The one of mad doctors grinned as I regained consciousness and proceeded to wheel me over to what looked like a prison cell block. While I was being taken through the cell block, I saw that the cells were filled with the strangest looking Pokémon… At least I think they were Pokémon. Many of them were deformed beyond recognition. Some of them had ingrown tails that were crocked and furless. Others had legs that couldn't support their own bodies! How was I able to tell this? I actually heard the bone snap and watched the unlucky Pokémon fall on their knees in a very disturbing way."_

"_They suddenly stopped as one of the doctors fumbled around with the keys. He finally found the one he was looking for, and unlocked the cell door. Once the door was open, they unlocked my restraints and shoved me into the cell. They said something about observing me for next few days, expecting me to do something important or amazing. That was about three days ago and I haven't seen them since then. Sometime a guard comes by and offers me water but I'm never given any food and I'm starving! Not only that, my body has been feeling strange for the past few days, my butt hurts, my feet feel numb, I sneeze every two minutes and my cheeks feel like they're burning up for some reason."_

"_Oddly enough, I discovered one of them had dropped a small, blank notebook and a pen when they left me to rot in this cell. I'm not sure if they purposely left this with me or not, but seeing at they haven't returned to take it from me, I've decided to keep it and use this book as my personal diary…"_

* * *

"Where am I and where are my parents?!" Margret Oranroot shouted as she pounded against the steel door of her cell. "Answer me! Please tell me where I am!"

At that moment the door suddenly swung open and two guards entered her room. "Will you shut up?!" One of them yelled as he slapped the young girl across her check. "For Mew's sake, I can hear your whining from the break room!"

"Now, now sergeant, I'd appreciate it if you didn't harm my test subjects." A man in a white lab sighed as he and his assistants followed the guards in. His two assistants were pushing a cart with a strange device sitting on top of it.

The lead scientist slowly approached Margret, who recoiled in fear of being hurt again. The scientist slowly placed his hand on her cheek as began to examine the scared girl.

"Hm… that's an interesting shade of red… And only few days after the treatment…" He commented as he rubbed Margret's cheek his thumb. The girl suddenly sneezed, shocking the scientist with a very weak electric current. He quickly released her and backed away. "Now that's promising!" He grinned in excitement as he signaled his assistants to hook the girl up to the machine they brought in with them.

The two quickly taped wires on both of Margret's cheeks and turned on the strange device. It wasn't long before she felt an odd tingling sensation in her cheeks. That tingling soon grew into a burning pain as the scientists turned the dial. She let a small cry before she suddenly sneezed again. This time, when she sneezed, she let out a strong current of electricity through the wires, destroying the machine and electrocuting both of the assistants and one of the guards. The guard she shocked fell to the floor as his body spasmed for a moment before he laid still with the smell of charred flesh filling the air.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Margret sat on the ground dumb folded, staring at the lifeless corpse in front of her. Did she do that? How could she have done that? Dozens of questions raced through her head as slowly backed away from the man she killed.

"You bitch!" The lead grunt hissed as he slapped Margret across her face, knocking the poor girl to the ground. He placed his boot on top of her back and drew his sidearm, aiming to put a bullet in her head.

"That's enough, sergeant!" The scientist shouted as he quickly grabbed the gun and tried to force it out of the soldier's hands. "The last thing I need is for you kill another one of my test subject within the same day."

"That little monster just killed one of my men!" The guard shouted as he struggled with the scientist who was a surprising stronger than he looked.

"It was an accident, Sergeant. I doubt she's has full control of her powers yet." The scientist countered. "Besides you can easily find another grunt to replace the one you lost. My test subjects, however, are a lot harder to come by. We need everyone we can get and I'll be damned if I let you kill anymore. If you don't holster that weapon, I'll that this up with Commander Zanger. Now please, withdraw your weapon."

The two glared at each other before he complied with the scientist and turned back to the remaining grunt. "Take his tags and help me carry his body." He softly said. "…I honestly don't know what the commander sees in your research, Doctor, but if you or your experiments ever hurt my men again-"

"I'm sure you'll do something quite scary." The Doctor yawned as he shooed the soldiers away. "Now please, leave me to my work."

The Sergeant gave Margret on last glare before he and his remaining grunt carried the body out of her cell.

"Isn't he the charmer?" The Doctor laughed as he once more approached his test subject.

Margret didn't answer. She was too stunned, too traumatized to speak, let alone move.

"Now where were we? …Ah yes! Men, how's the testing machine?" The doctor asked as he turned to his assistants who were still trying to recover from Margret's shock.

"How do you think it is, you crazy-ACK!" One of them began to shout before his friend elbowed him.

"The machine was completely destroyed, sir. I doubt we'll be able to do anymore experiments today." The other assistant reported.

The doctor frowned upon hearing and let out a disappointed sigh. "Well that's too bad… I guess that' means we're finished, at least for the moment." The doctor said as he once more looked at Margret's cheek. "You know, I think I see some fur growing already… Your nose also seems a little darker than normal. Perhaps we can move you to the dorms in another day or two. If you don't turn out to be another failure, of course."

"…Please…" Margret suddenly spoke up. "Tell me what's going on… Did I really just… kill that guy? Who are you guys? What did you do to me? Please answer me!" She shrieked, on the verge of tears.

The doctor ignored her as he turned to face his assistants and motioned for them to follow him. The two gave the poor girl one look of pity before leaving her cell, locking the door behind them. At this point, Margret simply broke out into tears, confused and afraid of what was happening to her.

* * *

_"Today has to have been the worst day of my life! I think actually did kill a man! Me! A fourteen year-old teenaged girl electrocuted a man to death! Even worse, after that doctor left, I placed my hand on my cheek and I felt some fuzzy. I wish I had a mirror in this stupid cell, but them, I don't think I want to know what's happening to my body. Why does this have to happen to me?"_

_ "I'm still hungry and miserable, and now my ears are ringing! The pain in my butt has gotten worse and my nose feels very wet and sensitive now because I won't stop sneezing! I'm surprised I didn't get any snot on the page! I just hope that this some nightmare that will end as soon as I go to sleep… honestly, I don't know how much more of this I can take."_

_-Margret_

Gunner and Scorcher sat quietly as he finished reading the first entry.

Scorcher stood and began to restlessly pace about. "…So she was taken… from a hospital… without anyone knowing?" she spoke in a shaken tone. "How can anyone get away with something like that?"

"Hospitals in Kanto are funded and employed by ARC personal. They control the doctors and staff and make people disappear or 'die' at the drop of a hat." Gunner coldly responded. "And will you please sit down?"

"That's a load of bull!" Scorcher shouted. "Don't doctors have some kind of oath they must follow? And what about her family? Don't you think they'd want to see her? To know if she was doing okay?"

"They were probably told that she's in intensive care and no visitors were allowed to see her…" Gunner looked back at the door to the makeshift hospital where Margret was. "Ironically that's exactly where she is now."

Scorcher took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. "I'll need to talk to someone." She said as she hurried to the front of the gym.

"Wait what?!" Gunner said as he quickly jumped to feet. "Wait! Don't tell anyone abo-"

"I won't! I just… need to ask someone a question." Scorcher said as she bolted to the front of the gym.

"Ask them about what? Where are you going?" Gunner asked. His partner didn't answer, she had already left the gym and headed off to God knows where. He was tempted to follow her, but he didn't want to leave this area unguarded. Who knows what might happen if someone finds out he was helping one of the creatures they had been fighting earlier today. Still, Gunner was worried about Scorcher suddenly taking off. Wondering who was it she going to see and what was she going to ask them.

"…Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Gunner said as he once more looked at diary in his hands.

_**Yeah, nothing much is happening in the beginning... still, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. And tell me what you think of this style. Is it too confusing? Should I try something different? Please let me know.  
**_

_**And I'm sorry for such a short chapter. (Short by my standards, anyway) I promise the next chapter will be long and more interesting.**_

_**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**_


	3. Entry 02

_**Happy 4th... er, fifth of July. Happy birthday America.  
**_

_**Just want to say this, for all you HLH fans, please look on my profile for a small announcement.**_

_**For everyone else, I FINALLY got another chapter done. I hope it was worth the wait.**_

**Entry 02**

Gunner had fallen asleep in front of the gym's infirmary with Margret's dairy tucked safely away in his pants pocket. Joy had asked the young man to keep watch and alert the nurse and her staff incase anyone came looking for them. He was also waiting for his partner Scorcher, who left the gym the other day for the some strange reason.

The door suddenly creaked, waking Gunner from his nap. He glanced up to see Scorcher walk into the room followed by two other men. One of the two was on the short side, had pale skin and wore thick glasses. The man standing next to him was a lot taller, stocky and had more of an athletic build. Both of them were had assault rifles slung around their back.

Gunner recognized the two men with her and groaned. "What are they doing here?" He shouted.

Scorcher let out a nervous giggle before sheepishly hiding behind the two newcomers. "Well… After that last entry, I got a little curious and wanted to check out some of the local hospitals and clinics around the city. And in order to do that… I needed a little help." She sheepishly explained.

"And that's a real nice way to greet someone you haven't see in a while." The taller man sarcastically said as he punched Gunner in the arm.

"Wild… it's nice to see you again." Gunner unenthusiastically greeted his teammate while rubbing his sore arm. "Haven't seen you since the fight at Mt. Moon three weeks ago."

He looked at the smaller of the two men and than glared at Scorcher. "So, Tech… what did she tell you?"

"She asked us to help her hack into several hospitals and check their records." Tech responded.

"She also told us that you've found a stray." Wild sneered.

"WHAT?!" Gunner shouted.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you anything. I knew you'd get mad." Scorcher said as she hid behind Wild.

Gunner facepalmed as he took a deep breath. "Scorcher, why the hell would you do something like that? And what possessed you to tell these two about our little 'friend?'"

"I needed their help with something." She replied.

"With what?!"

Instead of answering him, Scorcher handed Gunner a folder and asked him to look inside. Gunner opened the folder and read the contents inside. "…It's a list of patients…"

"Not just a list of patients. Each and every one of these patients have 'died' during a very risky operation. And they were all diagnosed with the same disease."

Gunner shrugged as he handed the folder back to Scorcher. "So? People die of the same disease all the time."

"Yes, but not this disease." Tech suddenly spoke up. "The disease they were diagnosed with is a rare, fatal disease that's only found in Orre. And good number of these people all visited the same few doctors and have gotten flu shots days earlier."

"Over one thousand reported cases of this disease." Scorcher said as she pointed out the list of people who were infected with the disease. "Oddly enough, only about three hundred people were operated on and the rest of the patients were simply given a pill for illness. All of the patients that were operated on were pronounced dead and their bodies were said to have been disposed of by the hospitals. Everyone else was hale and healthy again within a week."

"…Does this disease have a name?"

"The doctors simply call 'Orre Dessert Fever. They say it's because of the how pale and dry the skin gets, but I think it's because they couldn't think of a better name for it." Tech sighed.

Wild yawned loudly, interrupting his teammate and drawing everyone attention. "Sorry. It's just that you guys are boring me."

"Don't you get it, Wild? There may be a connection between this disease and ARCs plans."

"Uh-huh. And maybe the Easter Bunny and Cupid are plotting to overthrow Santa Clause and take over Christmas." Wild responded with a grin.

Scorcher clenched her fists as she tried stormed up to Wild only to be held back by Gunner and Tech.

Wild laughed as he approached Scorcher. "No need to get your panties in a knot, girly. It's just that you and Gunny think ARC is behind every rainy day.

"After everything you've seen and been told you still don't believe us?" Gunner asked as he and Tech let of their enraged teammate.

"What can I say? I'm very skeptical." He said with a shrug. "For all we know, this could be evidence of malpractice."

"But we have proof!" Scorcher yelled.

"Really?" Wild asked with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of proof?"

Scorcher suddenly reached into Gunner's pocket and pulled out Margret's diary. "This kind!"

"SCORCHER!" He shouted as the girl handed Wild the notebook he had been guarding.

Wild gave her a puzzled look as he stared at the small, pink notebook in his hand. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he opened the cover.

"All the proof you need." Scorcher beamed. "This diary belongs to a poor girl ARC kidnapped using this method. They experimented on her and turned her into some weird pikagirl. And if you still don't believe me, you can see her for yourself!" She sated pointing to the door behind her.

"Uh-huh… You're putting a lot of faith into this little book of yours." Wild responded.

"The same book she doubted yesterday, I might add." Gunner pointed out.

Scorcher gave him a cold glare before releasing her Vulpix. "You're not helping, Gunny." She said as her foxy friend leapt onto Gunner's face and bit his nose.

She crossed her arms and looked at the book. "Go ahead and read it!" She said with a grin. "Pick up where Gunny left off."

Wild sighed as he shot Tech and uncertain glance. Tech simply shrugged a response as he took the book from Wild and read the next entry aloud.

* * *

_Date: Dec 6_

"_They finally gave me something to eat today. Which is good, I've been starving! Sadly, they only gave me one loaf of bread and glass of water."_

"_Even worse, I've noticed that my body has been changing over the past few days. While I know it's normal for a girl's body to start changing at fourteen, I don't think we're supposed to start growing tails! That's right, right now, I have a six-inch tail growing out my butt! I didn't even think it was possible for humans to grow tails! I've also noticed yellow hair popping up all over my body, my ears have been getting longer and my nose feel a lot wetter! What the hell is happening to me?_

_I've overheard the guards talking about my appearance, they say that they're going to be moving me soon to join 'the rest of the recruits.' One of them said 'Looks like she's going to be Pikachu.'_

'_What, another one? Don't we have enough electric rats ?' The other grunt groaned._

'_You kidding? Morphs like her make for good cannon fodder.' His friend had replied with a chuckle. _

_I really don't like the sound of that and I hope I can survive whatever they have in store for me."_

"Get out there you freak!" a guard shouted as they pulled Margret from the cell.

"Alright… she's the last one?" A man dressed in a lieutenant's uniform asked. The guard nodded as he pushed Margret into a small group of children her age. Margret noted all of them (herself included) had some kind of strange bodily deformity. One of the kids was a boy who had a yellow bum on his head and was growing long whiskers out of his face. Another was a girl around her age that looked extremely pale and had green hair. Holding her hand was a boy who look a lot older than all of them. He was glaring at his captors with pricing red eyes and scaly look hands with very sharp looking nails. Finally a little girl was trembling behind them, her teeth were sticking out slightly and she also had small whiskers growing out her face.

"Okay kiddies, listen up!" The lieutenant shouted in a commanding voice. "You five seem to be the most stable of batch here. So congratulations, you five are being moved to the training hall." The lieutenant mockingly said as he signaled two of the guards to move them to another location. The grunts nodded before they forced the small group to move out of the cellblock by bashing one of them in the head.

The five children quietly followed their captors into the hallway just as a new group of heavily armed men entered the cellblock they were in. Margret overheard the lieutenant greet the new group before giving them their orders as they were leaving the room. "We have our new 'recruits,' dispose the rejects." Soon after, the roar of gunfire filled the halls, frightening the five children that had been spared.

"DON'T STOP!" Bellowed the soldier behind them as he whacked Margret's back with the butt of his rifle. "Keep going! We have a schedule to keep!"

The small group continued down the hall in silence as they were lead to a large elevator and forced inside along with two grunts.

"So how many were in that cell block?" One of the grunts asked his friend as the elevator slowly began to descend.

"At least fifty. It was a small block, mostly filled with young test subjects." The other replied. He noticed his friend give him a look of shock and disgust. "Don't look at me like that. From what I heard, very few actually survive the transformation. They end up being too deformed to move or actually have their insides crushed by their changing bone structure. Word of advice, don't show any pity or sympathy for the lab rats… you'll end up a test subject yourself."

The elevator dinged as the doors open and the two guards motioned for the children to follow them. The children silently obeyed the guards' commands, none of them wanting to end up like the rejects in the cellblock. Along the way, they passed a very large arena were the two guards quickly stopped to check out the two creatures that were fighting.

The children watched in awe as the two strange Pokémon fought to the death in what appeared to be a large and worn out gym arena with a battered glass dome that was divided into two sides, a red side and a blue side. Inside there were two large creatures that where locked in deadly combat, hammering away at each other with the same powers and abilities as the Pokémon they looked like. The arena was surrounded by a dozen soldiers, all cheering of them were at the monsters, placing bets on who would go down first.

"Just showing you guys what you'll be doing in a few weeks." One of the guards laughed. He watched the two beasts claw and bite at each other like wild animals. "Say hello to the Thunderdome, kiddies. I'm sure you'll do well here." She grinned as he eyes the scaly looking girl.

"Can it, Bill! I want to get these guys into cells their cells before the next fight starts." The other guard said as he pushed Margret forward. "Move it! Your cell is up first!" The guards escort the children to the other side of the area, where the holding cells where. One of guards stood by the four children while Margret was led to the first cell.

As soon as the door was open, she was shoved into the dark cell and the guard slammed the door shut, commanding the rest of the kids to follow him. She slowly got back onto her feet and tried to survey the room. At first, she couldn't make anything out. She thought she was simply locked in the room alone. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat down on floor.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Some fresh meat?" A gruff voice suddenly laughed as the room slowly began to light up, giving the young girl a better look at the creature standing before her.

Margret gasped as she was greet by a strange cat-like creature dressed in a red jumpsuit. He was rather tall and was covered in blue and black fur, from the tip of his round, feline ears to toes on his digitigrade paws. There was a glow behind him, revealing that the tip of his tail was making the room bright enough for her to see him. A grin suddenly appeared on his feline face, revealing a row of very sharp fangs. "Hello there." He said with a slight growl.

At this point, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Margret suddenly curled up in a fetal potion and burst into tears.

"Uh… Err… Don't cry! I didn't mean it like that!" The feline said as he tried to comfort her by placing his paws on her shoulder. However, the moment she felt his hard claws against her shoulder, she quickly broke free of his grasp and backed away from him in fear.

"Smooth going there, John. You've made another one cry." Another creature laughed as she bonked the feline on his head.

'Shh… Don't' be afraid. We're not here to harm you.' A voice echoed into Margret's head, causing the young girl to clutch her head and scream. 'Wh-what's wrong? Was it something I said?' The voiced asked.

The feline sighed as turned around and faced his friends. "I see I'm not the only one giving her a heart-attack! Silvia, please just talk to her like a normal person!" The cat shouted as he used his power to make the room bright enough to see the other two in cell.

Margret dried her eyes as a very pale woman gave her a small bow. "I'm very sorry about that, young lady. I didn't mean to frighten you." She said with a warm smile.

"Th-that strange voice inside my head… that was you?" Margret asked as eyes widened in shock.

The sheepishly woman nodded. "I'm very sorry."

"…What are you people?"

"The same as you, kid." Another female said as she swiftly approached the girl, placing her orange furred hand on the girl's shoulder.

Margret shrieked in fear as she suddenly shocked the newcomer, forcing the orange creature into a wall.

"YEOW!" The female cried as she landed on her twin tails. "Warn someone before you do that! You almost killed me!" The weasel girl shouted while rubbing her sore behind.

Margret stared at the water-type in shock, slowly backing away from the party in front of her. "I…I did that…" The frightened girl said as her voice began to break. "W-what's happening to me?"

"Great, looks like we have a crybaby on our paws." The Luxray sighed.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Margret whined.

The pale woman glared at the sneering feline before turning to her aquatic friend. "Rebecca, please keep Johnny quiet while I help comfort our new guest."

A grin appeared on the orange morph's muzzle as she cracked her knuckles. "My pleasure." She responded as she took a deep breath before dousing the feline with a strong stream of water.

"GAH! REBECCA!" The cat shouted.

"I'm sorry about that. Jonathan has the maturity of a ten-year old." The woman said as she approached Margret and offered to help the poor girl up. "My name is Silva and as you can tell I'm a gardevoir Pokémorph.

"…A what?" The girl asked.

"A Pokémorph. A creature that is part-Pokémon and part-human." Silva explained as she turned to her friends. "The _harmless_ kitty cat you met is Jonathan the Luxray. And there's no need to be afraid of him… he's more bark than bite. And Buisel girl name is Rebecca. She can be a little rowdy, but she's actually kind of sweet when you get to know her."

"OW! Becky, quit biting my tail!" Johnny shouted as he continued to fight the agile water-type.

"…Well, she's sweet most of the time." Silva chuckled before she turned to Margret again. "And you? Who are you?"

"Well… my name is Margret… and I'm a little lost as to what's going on. Where am I and what's happening to my body?"

Silva let out a sigh before placing her green hand on Margret's shoulder. "Well… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are no longer human…"

"_What a day this has been… at least my situation had improved a little…_

_From what Silvia has told me, I am now a Pokémorph or at the very least on my way to becoming one. Oddly enough, it sounds like something you'd see in a crappy horror movie or something like that.  
_

_Apparently a group calling themselves the Armed Rocket Corps took over our government years ago and has been kidnapping and transforming certain people since their take over. They've basically turning humans into living weapons to fight in their army… What makes me so special and why was I kidnapped? I still don't have a clue!_

_She also told me that my transformation isn't finished yet and gave me another week or so before I'm fully transformed. As I'm writing this, I can feel my tail in pain as it continues to grow from my spine and my ears are currently on their way to the top of my head… this sucks! I don't even know what I'm turning into!  
_

_I don't want to be some monster! I don't want to fight in the army! Why is this happening to me?!_

_I know crying about isn't going to do me any good… but it sure does make me feel better. Here's hoping I get through the next week._

_-Margret"_

* * *

"See! This book here says they were captured and transformed by ARC! They were turned into living weapons to be used against us!" Scorcher shouted right after Wild finished the last entry.

Wild rubbed his chin as he soaked in all the information he was just given before responding. "Again, you're putting a lot of faith into this little book, Scorch. Why would ARC try and transform random strangers and have them fight in their army? Hell, the whole process sounds like it's more trouble than it's worth. All this just for a handful of those morph-thingies?" Wild shock his head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Wild brings up a good point, why would ARC go through all this trouble for something like this?" Tech nodded.

"Because… uh… they're evil?" The girl responded with a shrug. "How should I know?!"

"That's something we need to find out." Gunner stated as he took the book from Wild.

"And don't tell me, you think that book is the key." Wild groaned, covering his face with his palm.

"Well we were able to find out how they were able to kidnap their test subjects and we did learn a bit of the morphing process." Scorcher stated with a smile.

Wild glared at her before saying "That was a coincidence! There's no way she was able to find out anything we can actually use to fight ARC."

"She might have… You never know, this book contain the answers to winning the war." Gunner confidently stated.

"Or it might just get us killed." Wild rebutted.

"I like to be optimistic." Gunner grinned.

"I think the word you're looking for is stupid." Wild retorted.

"…Gunner, I think it's best to talk to the Commander about it." Tech suddenly suggested as he gently pushed wild back away from Gunner.

"What? No way!" Gunner exclaimed.

"But this is clearly something that the higher-ups need to know about!"

"Screw the higher-ups! Let's be real here, exactly what will they able to do with the information we have?"

"Other than court marital you? Not much." Tech responded. "Still… This sounds like we're getting in over our heads…"

"Alpha team!" A gruff voice suddenly called from outside the room. "Alpha team, we need you guys for an op! Mount up and be ready to move out in three minutes!"

Gunner groaned as glanced back at the infirmary. "…Copy…" Gunner called back before look back at his team. "We'll have to continue this discussion later." Gunner said as he hurried out of the room.

"What a minute!" Scorcher said, grabbing Gunner's arm. "What about Joy and her team? We can't leave them! What if they're discovered?"

Gunner chuckled as hurried back to the infirmary and banged on the door. "Joy! We're leaving!" He shouted at the nurse.

There was a pause before they heard a knock on the door. With that knock, Gunner smiled and left the room. "Alpha Team, move out!" He cried.

"Whoa, what?! What the hell was that?!" Scorcher shouted at she followed the rest of her teammates. "What about Joy?!"

"Don't worry about her, I have a plan."

"…Oddly enough, that doesn't make feel any better!"

_**Again, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**_

_**Poor Margret... What would ARC be planning I wonder?**_

_**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.**_

_**Gunner out.**_


End file.
